lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Deck(s) that I love
So, after the Decks that I hate, now goes the Decks that I like. Except by LHK.dek aka Level1.dek * Fire Fist: Pretty much of a fan of the 4-Axis, but 3-Axis and their fuckchild, the 3.5-Axis, are decent to men. It is a deck that had potential even at that time. Tenki is a free searcher for not only this, but for another deck that it is referred below, Summon your favorite Bear to pop a monster was an optimal play in the first days, also you can perform multiple Rank 4 Xyzs and Synchros (using 3-Axis and when Spirit was at 3). Now that it is at 1 and the Wolfbark, which is a free Rank 4 for the deck, also at 1, even though the deck is over, it had potentials and it stayed being one of my favorite decks. I still can't forget the reason that I got 2 Bears (one Ultra and one Ultimate) on 8 SE mini-boxes (aka 24 unlimited booster packs). * Bujins: The deck referred "below" as said in the Fire Fists? It is one of the fewest, imo, decks that you can clearly say "Well, this is a card for its offense, and this for the defense" and you don't have a reason to mesh both strategies. The reason that you can get 8 different Honests right now (3 Crane, 3 Sinyou and 2 Honest, even though I prefer 3-1-2), as well as the protection given with dudes like Turtle, Quilin and Hare, and the speed that Hirume and the field presence that Mika gives you is the main reason why I like this deck. It is a "filler deck" for me. It has offense and defense, field presence and card removal. And great ways to perform Xyz Summons without ruining your tactics. * Hazy Flames: The reason why I love this deck is not and Sally, but this, along with Monarchs, can provide great Rank 6 Xyz Summons. And yes, I like Hazies more than my first DN deck. It has speed (Peryton and Pillar = Rank 6 summon yo), crazy Xyz Material-attaching effects (Hydra can do nuts with Basiltrice, which you can spank with it all the day), Cerbereus can do stuff early-game, or even you can combine with another one of my favorite Decks, which is Fire Kings. I can do a bunch of things with it, and NOPE, it is not Tier 1 clusterfuck or something boosted by some great Yugituber.... * Yosenju: The deck is the only one that I want to keep something from The Secret Forces (I don't give a fuck about Nekroz or Ritual Beasts); use weasels as a team work and then use Xyzs for it, spam with Divine Wind at times, and then, if you want, Pendulum stuffs to go with Daibak, OR Tribute Summon it in order to keep this strong boss in play. Who can't hate Summon Kama 1, Kama 2 and Kama 3, and then use the combo with them? Also, they are quite searchable right now (Tenki to grab the weasels, as well as Training Ground for the other Yosenjus, or even the trees for Pendulums, if you can). * Fableds: The LIGHT Synchro version of Dark World, but I like them better than the latter. Even if they don't have a dude to spam (Grapha), but you have Ragin for it. Lurrie, Ganashia and Cerburrel can do the speed stuff for you, also Nozoochee is not too shabby. Krus can go for a Tuner to perform Synchros, also Grimro prepares for the Fableds to be discarded next with different cards you can utilize. For example, DW Dealings, Hand Destruction (not Card Destruction, it is banned), but the deck seems to be degenerate at times. But it can bring out Quasar less ridiculously than Lavals. Category:Blog posts